


ibaraki-douji was unavailable, so the king of uruk will be providing tonight’s fireworks display

by bitter_edge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Master(s) (Fate) - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is that the right enkidu tag....., what other tags do i use ummm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_edge/pseuds/bitter_edge
Summary: She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and notices she threw off the blankets during the latest of an ongoing series of nightmares. Because of course the saviour of humanity would suffer those. After all she’s seen? Something's gotta give.It is the end of the year, and Rel wakes up exhausted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. the wrong side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! this was for the fateverse gift exchange that took place on tumblr--i was really worried about the characterization in this work, even if it was all fluff, so i hope i got it all right. thank you to the fateverse exchange mods and the lovely xviicprc for helping me. and i hope my giftee, eirelis, enjoys this! and whether you are eirelis or not, thank you for reading. let's all do our best in 2021 <:)

The smell of iron cloying the air, thick and rich and raw. 

The sound of the earth splitting in half; of cliffs being leveled; of anguished cries, riding on the wind from far away. 

The glint of a blade, pointed at your neck; the singular sight cutting through the murky darkness. 

“--I think that is quite enough of this,” says a voice. Deep. Melodious. A hand--his hand--reaches for his Master’s, and the darkness melts away to reveal his face. Or what’s visible of it from underneath his hat, anyway. 

The Last Master of Humanity blinks back--whatever that was. Her eyelids feel heavy. Her bones feel even heavier. “...Edmond?”

The Avenger smirks. “I told you I would be watching over you, did I not? Though I suppose if you are to dream of things such as these anyway, it would be more efficient to return you to the waking world while I clean up.”

“While you clean up, you say.” Rel laughs bitterly. “It’s the mess of my mind. You shouldn’t have to get stuck with extra work for it.”

“You mistake one thing. This is not extra work; it is my duty. One I chose to fulfill, for it fits someone such as I far more than it does you.”

And then the rest of the world melts away too.

\---

When Rel wakes up in her room, it’s colder than when she went to sleep. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and notices she threw off the blankets during the latest of an ongoing series of nightmares. Because of course the saviour of humanity would suffer those. After all she’s seen? Something's gotta give.

She picks the blanket up, folds it, and washes her face. Even though she's just woken up, she ends up dragging herself through the motions of her morning routine more than anything else; she just feels so drained. 

Then there's a knocking on her door--though the knocker is hesitant even after all these mornings, and it shows in the softness of it--just in time for her to finish up.

“Good morning, Senpai.” The door slides open to reveal Mash and a particularly fluffy-looking Fou bundled in her hands. 

“You’re looking chipper today,” Rel says. 

“O-Oh, really?”

“Fou, I mean,” she clarifies with a snicker. “You too though, Mash. Good morning to you too.”

“Chipper… I’m, um, glad you think so.” Locking the door behind them, Rel and Mash begin making their way to the cafeteria. “I am looking forward to the festivities the other Servants will be putting on later… but, um, is it that obvious?”

“A little!” Rel laughs. “No, but it’s good, don’t worry. I just kind of wish I could relate, I guess.”

“Senpai… did you have another bad dream?”

“Something like that.” That isn’t what’s weighing on Rel today. Well, it isn’t the main thing at least. 

“Are you okay?”

“...Yeah,” is what Rel decides to say. “Thanks, Mash.” She isn’t too sure, actually, but it feels like the least she can do is put a smile on her face, so her Kouhai doesn’t have to worry.

The halls of the Chaldea Security Organization become more crowded--with Servants and staff members alike--as Rel and Mash approach the cafeteria. A certain knight hangs around the edge of the crowd, surveying the mass of people and wondering how he might cut through as politely as possible.

“Sir Bedivere! Good morning,” calls out Mash.

“Oh! Lady Mash. And Master, as well. Good morning to you too.” Bedivere regards the pair with a smile.

Rel nods back. Silence isn’t unusual for the girl, but something feels a little off about the gesture. 

Bedivere files that information away for later. “I was hoping to get some breakfast, but it seems that everyone had the same idea… at the exact same time, unfortunately.”

Rel hums. “Wonder if there’s something special that’s got everyone all excited today?”

“Well, there is an occasion, just--oh, you were joking.” 

“I was joking, yeah. Sorry.”

She really is acting a little strange, Bedivere thinks. As rude as it is of him to think that about his Master. As they clear a path so Rel can get something to eat, he glances at his fellow knight, who meets his eyes in a sort of accord. Even though it was true that there were troubled times in Chaldea’s future, they had all managed to put the final singularity behind them. So what could possibly be wrong?

The smell of freshly-cooked meals hangs in the air as they finally enter Chaldea’s cafeteria. Seems that the crowd outside was more loiterers than anything; Mash spots an open table right away, and right in front of the counter to boot. 

When Bedivere moves to break away from the pair, Mash speaks up: "I know you usually sit with the other knights of the round, but would you like to eat with us?"

"Oh! Er, may I?" He looks to Rel, who gives him a tired smile.

"'Course you can. Why not."

Even that reply has him a little worried. Maybe it's just him, though. Him and Mash. And he is glad for the opportunity to break bread with the two of them, so he follows and watches Rel shove the food in her mouth half-heartedly and worries a little more.

Rel, for her part in this, just feels tired. She wishes she could act more normal, but she supposes there must be some toll on her for all the trouble she's had to endure over the past year. She wants to participate in the festivities with her friends. She wants to have the energy, but it just… isn't there.

And so breakfast proceeds with all three people at Rel's table, including Rel herself, fretting about the same thing. 

What none of the three people notice, however, is a certain Caster, sitting just a ways away, quietly taking notice of them. 

"Hmph. Not very surprising. Master is a human girl, after all… perhaps it is even a good thing, for her to still feel all those human emotions," Scathach-Skadi muses quietly to herself. 

"Pardon me, but what are you talking about?" Not quietly enough for her companion, Anastasia, though.

"It seems that our Master is feeling drained, is all," says Skadi, gesturing to Rel's table with her spoon. 

"Ah. The poor thing, of course she would be. After all, between our other selves and their lostbelts, and all the smaller singularities popping up out of nowhere--" Anastasia takes a bite of her food. It's quite good. "--Mm. As well as the ever-present need for more materials, it would run any human ragged. It tires me out even just thinking of it."

"Today is the turn of the year, though, isn't it? On today's calendar. I heard the other staff chattering about celebrating. Perhaps I should… no, nevermind."

"Hmm?" 

"It is a thousand years too early for Master to be served by me of all people," Skadi says, already planning to secretly help out anyway. What she says is true, but since she has decided to love her Master, it is only natural that she show her endless benevolence. 

"Then, I suppose on the off chance you decide to waive the thousand-year-wait," Anastasia giggles airily, "I might help you cheer our Master up."


	2. minor squabble

"There must be something I can do," thinks Mash, walking down the hall toward Da Vinci's workshop. Her Senpai is clearly upset about something, but… for some reason, Mash just doesn’t think it’s the sort of thing she wants to be asked about. 

But if she doesn’t know exactly what’s wrong, how can she help? If anyone can answer this question, it’s probably Da Vinci. So Mash knocks on the door to her workshop and takes a step back. The door opens to reveal Enkidu.

"...Wait, what? Um, I mean, hello, Enkidu."

The Lancer chuckles. "Your reaction is to be expected. It isn't every day we bump into each other here. Hello to you too, Mash."

The workshop's owner peeks her head out over Enkidu's shoulder. "Oh, Mash! You too, huh?"

"Too?"

Da Vinci gestures for Mash to come inside, and Enkidu makes way before following. 

Da Vinci's workshop is a crowded affair, but Mash has always loved being in it, even if nowadays she can’t really afford to spend time in there just for the sake of it. There are all the things Da Vinci has worked on, hanging from the walls and sitting on tables, there are works-in-progress and the intricate blueprints needed to finish them, and there's the artificial sunlight pouring in from the windows…

"I've no idea what you are talking about, King of Babylon," says Nero, jabbing her finger defiantly and dangerously in Gilgamesh's face. "Have I not made it clear that my presence alone will suffice at Master's side for the new year?"

"Pah! And what evidence is that based on? We are both at Bond 5. It may as well be me at Master's side at midnight!"

"Calm down, your highnesses." Da Vinci inserts herself back into the conversation as Mash and Enkidu watch, the former still dumbfounded at the sight of the Caster's workshop so bustling with people. "And as far as I know, Rel's schedule is, or should be, totally free to spend as she likes. Have either of you even asked her how that might be before barging in here to ask me for customized simulator environments? The R&D department isn't all-powerful, you know."

Enkidu leans into Mash’s side and whispers, “It’s been an hour. They both happened to show up at the same time, and neither has left since.”

“A-An hour… Wait, but--pardon me for asking--what are you doing here, then, Enkidu?”

“Oh, I was just watching,” they answer brightly. “It wouldn’t be very good if a fight broke out here in Da Vinci’s workshop, would it?”

Mash, with a sneaking suspicion that one part was more true than the other, nods. "If now is a bad time, maybe I should go…"

"Hold it!" Nero grabs ahold of Mash's shoulders. "You've come at just the right time, my friend. Between me and King Gilgamesh, who do you think Master would prefer to spend New Year's Eve with?"

The king of Uruk crosses his arms. "What a foolish squabble this is! The answer is obvious to all in the room! But go on and give us your answer anyway."

"I-I'm not sure Master is in a, umm, much of a celebrating mood at all." Mash says, a little nervous under the gaze of the two great rulers.

Nero's eyes go wide with shock. "Why in the world not? Even if she isn't particularly big on the occasion, she did manage to clear all the singularities plaguing humanity. Or, oh…"

"...Hm. It would seem that that is exactly the problem," muses Gilgamesh.

"You four are onto something, but could you have this conversation outside my workshop, please?" Da Vinci says. 

"Oh! I'm sorry--"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Mash! And I wouldn't be a reliable, beautiful genius if the others couldn't come to me for help whenever, so I suppose they get a pass too."

"Kyrielight. You will help us improve our Master's mood." Gilgamesh leads Mash out of the workshop, Nero and Enkidu trailing behind them.

"Yes! US, as in the both of us. And Enkidu as well, of course."

"Oh, me? I'll do whatever I'm able to, I suppose, but my skillset might not be very useful for this kind of thing…"

"--Are you sure?" asks Mash.

"What do you mean?" Enkidu replies with a questioning tilt of their head.

"I-I mean… I think Senpai would really appreciate it. But I wouldn't want to trouble any of you."

Nero looks on for a moment and smiles. "I think it is a grand idea! Certainly, there is much work to do in order to pull together something that lives up to my standards in time for the new year--”

“Your standards? You mean like the ones that led to four Nero Fests? Ha!” Gilgamesh laughs, sneering at the emperor. “If those are the standards you wish to work by, we shall be done in no time at all.” 

“You insolent--! If you want a celebration, I’ll show you one!” Nero grins, gritting her teeth. “We may be cooperating for the sake of Master’s good time, but I don’t plan to be so easily outdone!” 

“Fuhaha! I’d like to see you try, then!” The king of Uruk smiles in much the same way.

Despite the squabbling having started up anew, Mash can’t help but chuckle to herself, reminded that these two great heroes are getting worked up over, of all things, who gets to throw their Master’s New Year’s party. "What did the three of you have in mind?"

\---

Bedivere stands outside his Master's door, feeling a little discomfited.

Sensing Rel's dour mood carrying on all throughout breakfast, as well as seeing that Mash had other plans in mind for today, he offered Rel his company, and was met with a "knock yourself out." 

Perhaps not such odd behaviour from Rel, but still. Something felt a little off. He misses the sound of the door sliding open--it’s the sound of Rel’s voice that finally knocks him back into the real world.

“Something on your mind, Bedivere?”

He turns to face her, putting what he hopes is a calming smile on his face. “Admittedly… yes. But I can handle it. Where did you want to go, Master?”

She doesn’t push. She never does, but Bedivere knows it’s more out of courtesy than a lack of interest--and it seems like there’s something she’s contending with herself, anyway, judging by the lost look in her eyes as lets her feet lead her down the hall.

Bedivere puts his hand on Rel’s shoulder to stop her from bumping into a staff member on her way into the simulator room.

Then she punches in a familiar set of numbers.

“Master, did you want to go fishing? If you’ll give me a second, I can go to my quarters and fetch--”

“Oh--no, not fishing.” Rel hurries to stop him. “I just kinda… wanted to sit. Is that fine?”

“Of course.”

They step into a world that is all too familiar--the scent of the grass in the cold ocean wind, the sound of the trees rustling and birds chirping far away in the night. 

The sight of his Master, sitting against a tree and staring out at the horizon, is a little… painful. Just a tiny bit. So Bedivere unbuckles his cape, drapes it around her shoulders, and revels in the relief her small smile brings him. 

“May I sit beside you?” he asks.

“‘Course. You aren’t cold?”

He settles on the grass next to her. “Not very, no. But thank you for asking, Master.”

The silence here is somehow a little more comforting than it was in the canteen. If this place can bring her some peace, some respite from whatever is eating at her, then he’s glad to have shown it to her, Bedivere muses. A part of him also wonders if he should ask, but he doesn’t. 

She does ask something, though. “When was it that you started fishing here?”

“Hmm.” It takes a second for him to remember. “I… think it was just a little while after you’d summoned my King, Master.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“I’d felt a little odd,” he explains. “A little like I was caught between two masters, so to speak, even though we were all fighting for the same thing. And given everything that happened in Camelot, the last time I saw King Arthur… Well. I was a bit of a mess, over these very little things,” he laughs. 

“Hey, those don’t sound little to me.” Rel nudges the knight in the arm. “But how’d you end up here?”

“Oh, Sir Cu Chulainn saw me looking lost and suggested it.”

Rel’s look of confusion prompts Bedivere to expound on this. “One night, being unable to sleep, I walked around looking for something to do when he stepped out of one of the simulation rooms, dressed in… an interesting shirt.”

“I think I know the one. Go on?”

“He’d thought I was there for the same purpose, and seemed happy to see another hobbyist, but I hadn’t the faintest idea what he was talking about, so he just… showed me. He booted the simulator back up, ushered me inside, and showed me the ropes.

“The… it was surreal, but the reality of my situation hit me, then. And it helped me adjust a little. But that’s how I ended up fishing, at any rate.”

"I see. Thanks."

"What for?"

"Telling me all that."

"Thank you for listening."

Rel stretches out on the grass. "Maybe I'll take a nap."

"Hm? Are you tired? You can use my cape as a blanket, if you'd like."

"Are you okay with that?" She shoots Bedivere a sidelong glance. 

"Certainly." 

The mage pulls the cloth over her form and curls up. "Wake me up in a few minutes, please."

Bedivere stares, and then he realizes he's staring and politely looks away. But the sight of his Master so comfortable, in his presence no less, is admittedly nice.

He looks out at the ocean instead. Perhaps after Rel wakes up, they could have dinner together as well--but since New Year's Eve is tonight, his Master may have other plans, so maybe not.


	3. how many cooks is too many?

It had taken an embarrassingly long time to get the two kings to cooperate rather than compete, but somehow, even though her Senpai wasn't around to help, Mash had done it. She lets herself feel a small sense of pride as she walks into the kitchen to prepare something for Rel's new year's eve… and for the three Servants that would be joining them.

Er, maybe she should ask someone for help, actually.

"Oh. What a surprise," says Scathach-Skadi.

"H-Huh?" Mash sputters. "Your highness--"

"Which one?" asks Anastasia, popping out from around the corner with a bowl of cream in hand. "Perhaps it might be prudent to allow her to call us by name?"

"Perhaps." Skadi does not confirm or deny this, instead focusing on crushing up the cookies on the counter in front of her. 

"Princess Anastasia, too…"

"Hello, Mash." The Russian princess smiles brightly. 

"What brings the two of you here?"

"We're making ice cream." 

"Ice cream. I see." Mash is still lost, actually, but that’s okay. "Um, though I would hate to put more work on his shoulders… I'm a little surprised to see you didn't just ask Emiya to do it. Or Tamamo Cat. Why is that?"

"I thought it would be amusing to try making it myself," says Skadi. "It is not often that a goddess such as I has the opportunity to do things such as this, after all."

"That's… true," Mash replies, unsure. "What about you, Anastasia?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate to gift something we did not make ourselves, would it?"

"Gift?"

"For Master. Since she's been feeling under the weather."

So they're here for the same reason Mash is! The fact that so many Servants had taken notice of Rel's condition and decided to try to cheer her up is touching. "That's very kind of you two. Thank you."

Scathach-Skadi turns around and pours the crushed cookies into the bowl Anastasia is holding. A Chaldea-brand cooking apron is tied to the front of her dress, Mash realizes. "What next?" asks the goddess. 

"Hrm. Perhaps if we freeze this it will work…?"

"That sounds about right." With a wave of her fingers, Skadi forms an icicle, and it hangs menacingly in the air above the bowl.

The Shielder's mind comes to a stuttering realization. "Aren't you, um… following a recipe?"

"Hm? No. How hard could it be? As delicious as ice cream is, it is frighteningly simple--is that not its appeal?"

Well, she was kind of right, but… "May I help you? If that's okay? I, ahh, was actually hoping to make something for Senpai, too."

"What a splendid coincidence you coming here was. I will permit you, then, to assist me in the making of tonight's feast."

"You had a feast planned?"

"Not with two people in charge. But with three, then I very well believe it is in our ability," Skadi says confidently.

Anastasia hums. "I'm having quite a bit of fun already, to be honest. And I'm looking forward to seeing how this turns out."

Mash wonders what their combined skill in cooking is. She takes an apron off the wall, pulls up a recipe on a nearby screen display, and prepares to find out. "If it’s okay with the two of you, this is what I was thinking of making for Senpai.”


	4. complete with rose petals in the air

By the time Rel wakes up, it’s nighttime outside the simulator room as well. 

“Did you sleep well?” asks Bedivere, marking his place in a book he’s holding.

She feels a lot better actually. Just taking a nap in a nice place with someone she could trust was more refreshing than she thought it might be. “I did, thanks--but why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I thought you could use the rest was all.” 

“You were right.” Rel props herself up against the bark of the tree they’d been resting under. “What’re you reading?”

“Oh. Well, this is a tad embarrassing--”

“--I just woke up from a four-hour afternoon nap. I think you’re fine.” 

“Haha. Fair enough, I suppose. This is a book of notes I borrowed from the archive.”

“The notes are on…?”

Bedivere flushes a little. “Er, Celtic mythology. Even after my long journey, my view of the world is quite limited… so I thought it would be good to learn a bit more about those who I am fighting alongside now and those who I may face in battle someday."

"That's pretty good of you." 

"Thank you, Master. I can't really think of myself as such, but I do try."

"...I know you might have a hard time with that, but take my word for it, okay? You're good." The moment of sincerity is a little embarrassing, but Rel thinks it needed to be said.

The knight averts his eyes. "I--I'll try. Er, did you have any plans for dinner tonight, Master? You haven't eaten since this morning, have you?"

"Oh! You're right. I guess I did kind of nap the whole day away, huh?"

"As long as you're feeling better, then it was a day well spent. We should see to your nutrition, though. Shall I try to catch something?"

"Hey, as long as you don't fish up any of last time's tentacle monsters, you're welcome to try!" Rel laughs, the cold night air filling her lungs. 

Bedivere tucks the book away and stands up. "I'll have to go fetch my fishing gear. If it isn't too much trouble, could you--"

The lights go out, casting the room in total darkness, and the sound of machinery dying out fills the room. "Bedivere?!" Rel calls out.

"I'm here, Master! Stay right where you are, please."

"Yes, stay right where you are!” A third, familiar voice sounds out. “It would be a shame if you missed this, so be sure to keep your eyes open as well, my Master!" 

"Wait. Nero?! What are you--"

"Come to me, my perfect venue! My golden theatre! Laus St. Claudius!!"

Upon hearing its name released, Rel prepares for the searing heat of the emperor's noble phantasm to lick at her skin and flinches away from the sound of the emperor's voice, eyes screwed shut.

But there is no heat, only a flash of blinding light, and then the cool night breeze she'd felt on her face just moments before is returned to her. She opens her eyes, tentatively, and her jaw falls open in shock.

Rel stands in the midst of Nero's theatre, but in a way she's never stood there before. The nighttime oceanfront she had just been sitting at is still there, visible beyond sprawling columns adorned with flowers. The wind carries the scent of fresh roses, sweet and light, and the candlelight that casts the venue in its warm colors is rivaled only by the light of the moon spilling in from above. Rel looks over at Bedivere, who, thankfully, seems just as bewildered.

And where she is used to seeing a giant pillar of flame immolating whoever was unfortunate enough to stand in Nero's way, Rel turns to the center of the theatre to see Nero herself, looking quite triumphant at the shocked look on her Master's face. The emperor has traded out her usual garb for a flowing, white dress and a red shawl wrapped around her arms. 

“You closed your eyes!” she remarks. “Well. If the light was too bright, I suppose it cannot be helped.”

“Nero?! What are you--what is--”

Nero rushes over to her Master, giddy. "Yes, it is I! Nero Claudius! But look around you--isn’t it all so lovely? I've truly outdone myself this time! Even I have not seen such a wondrous, dreamlike vision of my theatre! It is almost as if I am returned to the splendor of my Rome!" 

"I--how--no," Rel sputters, still shocked, "what in the world could all of this be for, Nero?" 

Nero takes Rel's hands in her own. "Why, it is for you of course!"

"For ME?"

"Umu! We noticed--”

"Wait, we? We who?"

"--That you were feeling down while all the human staff ran around preparing for a New Year's celebration--and I wanted to give you the best possible celebration I could!"

"Er, emperor Nero, perhaps you could… slow down a bit? Our Master has just woken up," Bedivere says, feeling out of place almost chiding her like this. 

"Oh! Certainly. Umu, are the lights too bright, Master? Here, you can sit on these cushions I've prepared."

Cushions? In Nero's arena? Where they would usually be flame broiling a chimera or something by now? But before Rel can comment or question it, she is ushered onto a comfortable chaise lounge. She takes another look at her surroundings and sees similar seating arrangements laid out all around the venue. 

"You're… you weren't kidding when you said you were throwing a New Year's party, huh?" 

"Naturally! I am the single blooming rose of Rome, after all--it is a matter of course for me to celebrate joyous occasions such as these in style."

"Why don't you quit talking as if this were your work alone, then? Not very stylish of you to take all the credit." Gilgamesh walks over, sneering at the emperor.

"You were in on this too, Gilgamesh?" Rel asks. "And you're in your costume dress, too! I can't believe you two did this… that you worked together on something, on a party of all things, I mean." 

"Fuhaha! How close minded of you, mongrel! You forget that I am the King of Uruk. Work of this caliber is child's play to me, but I saw fit to collaborate, so I did. Rejoice for the sight I will be treating you to later."

"I cannot imagine what that will be, and to be honest, I still kind of can’t believe this is happening,” Rel laughs, “but sure! I’ll rejoice. Looking forward to it.”

“Senpai!”

Rel turns toward the sound of Mash’s voice and sees her with Enkidu--and two other people. “Okay, Enkidu I could’ve expected--it’s nice to see you all, I mean, but Anastasia? And Skadi, too? What are you all doing here? How elaborate is all of this?”

The Lancer chuckles, and the light sound of their voice brings Rel’s attention to the overly-stuffed picnic basket in their arms. “Mash told me this was a coincidence, but either way, it really isn’t all that strange that those who love you would want to spend time with you, is it?”

“I had a lot of fun cooking together with everyone.” Anastasia smiles, taking a seat at a chaise across from Rel. “I do hope you’ll forgive me if my work was a bit sloppy, though.”

“I’m sure it’s all edible. Humans are so fragile, but they can be surprisingly hardy in some ways.” Skadi follows, holding a bottle of champagne. “Shall you partake, Master? Let us toast to your continued survival.”

“Hold on, you’ve lost me again. The two of you cooked?”

“Don’t worry, Senpai.” Mash sets down another basket--by the clacking noises coming from the inside, Rel guesses this one’s for cutlery? “I helped make sure that everything was all cooked through. I think we did okay!”

“I hope so! Seriously, though: you guys didn’t plan this? You just… is this really all for me?”

“Well, yes,” Mash says. “I mean… we know it’s been a difficult year for you, Senpai. So I--or at least, I thought it was just me at first, but we thought it would be nice to do something good for you.”

Gilgamesh hums. “Hmmm. The fireworks usually go off at midnight, do they not? Show us what you made, in the meantime. I’m expecting great things from you in particular, Mash.”

“Wh-what? But why?”

“You helped save Uruk, after all. Cooking a good meal should not be beyond your capabilities.” 

“I-I don’t cook very often, so I’m really not sure about that,” Mash stammers. “But at the very least, I’m confident that everything is safe to eat!”

Enkidu starts unpacking the food. There are a handful of basic dishes--pastas, garlic breads, and roast chicken. Then there’s fruit, drinks, and a tub of ice cream--

“Wait a minute, ice cream? Where did you get this?”

“Hmph. We made it, of course,” Skadi says, smiling proudly. “It is a task that is beneath me, but the process of it was amusing enough to be worth my time.”

“It turned out surprisingly well!” Anastasia chimes in. “Not that I’ve tasted it yet, but taking it out of the freezer and seeing it go from raw ingredients to proper-looking ice cream was quite the novel.”

“I have to see this.” Rel reaches for the ice cream.

Bedivere stops her. “Master, wait. You should eat some proper food first! Allow me to serve you some.”

“I--okay, but I can get my own food! Put together your own plate.”

“But Servants don’t need to eat.”

“There’s enough here for all of us anyway, isn’t there?”

Enkidu nods. “Please help yourself, sir Bedivere. Eating, as I’m led to believe, is more enjoyable as something shared with others.”

“...Well, if you insist.” He still hands Rel her plate first, but smiles bashfully. “You’re quite right about that, though, Enkidu. I’ve many fond memories of meals shared with my fellow knights of the Round.” 

“You do?” Mash lights up. “If it isn’t too much trouble, could you…?”

Rel looks from Mash to her other Servants, who had all gone out of their way to set up this elaborate nighttime picnic just because she’d woken up feeling extra tired one day. Just because for another year at Chaldea, she’d done whatever she had to--whatever she could, really--to get by. To salvage things.

She heaps some roast chicken onto her plate and prepares to ring in the new year with her friends, feeling warm, content, and hopeful.


End file.
